Stronger Generation
by The Last Hatake
Summary: This will mostly be an original character fic Rated MA because it May contain explicit language and adult themes. Kakashi x Anko, OC x Yoruichi, OC x Matsumoto, Naruto x Ino, Itachi x Hana and other pairings.May be lemons. NarutoBleach Crossover
1. Academy

A Stronger Generation

I do not own Naruto or Bleach

This will mostly be an original character fic Rated MA because it May contain explicit language and adult themes. Kakashi x Anko, OC x Yoruichi, OC x Matsumoto, Naruto x Ino, Itachi x Hana and other pairings.

Intro

Original Character

Name: Kaikashi Hatake (Kai for short)

Parents: Kakashi Hatake and Anko Mitarashi

Age: 7

Blood type: O

Blood line: White Chakra (Hatake), Crimson Void (Hatake), and Death Bringer (Hatake)

Height: 5'7

Weight: 140 (muscle)

Rank: Gennin

Rivals: Itachi Uchiha (8 yrs old) and Kyoshi Namikaze

Teammates: Kyoshi Namikaze (6 yrs old)

Jounin Sensei: Jiraiya

Private Jounin Sensei: Kurenai

Prized Jutus: Chidori, Fire Dragon, Summoning, Astral Projection, Inferno Winds, Fangs of lightning, Hellish Wasteland, and Twin Phoenix Dragon Strike

Ninja of: Leaf / Later Leaf and Cloud

Hair Color/Style: long all white with natural crimson highlights parted top part in a pony tail bottom part going straight down

Eye Color: Icy Blue

Appearance: Black and Crimson leather ninja boots with a biker chain wrapped around the ankles, black leather jeans with biker chains for a belt, crimson beater, black medical chakra infused tape (think Rock Lee), crimson leather fingerless gloves with a biker chain wrapped around both wrist, black leather jacket, black face mask like Kakashi's, and a white bandana with black clouds and crimson lightning tied around his head.

Hobbies: Training, fighting, playing the guitar, and reading Jiraiya's books.

Likes: Women

Dislikes: People with a fate or superiority complex

Goal: Become greater than the Sannin and Kages

Fears: Fan girls

Strengths: Samurai leveled kenjutus (sword techniques)' above average taijutus and ninjutus' and high Chunnin level chakra (control included) and stamina

Weakness: Average genjutus, below average medical jutus, and weapons taijutus

Personality: Crazy, aloof, loyal and contradictory.

Ninja Academy

While the classroom filled with noisy students waiting for their teachers to arrive three students sat quietly at the top row in the back of the class. These students were 4 yr old Kaikashi Hatake (youngest of the class, everyone else is 5 and above), 5 yr old Hana Inuzuka, and Itachi Uchiha. Kai was seated to the right of Hana reading Make-Out Paradise by Jiraiya of the Sannin with to long swords (a black and crimson katana and a black and white katana) laid out on top of his desk. Hana on Kai's left with her laptop out on myspace with sleeping on her left shoulder caress his hair and face lovingly with her left hand. After twenty minutes of waiting a kid with white hair and glasses named Kabuto yelled out, where the hell are our fucking teachers? It's at this point Iruka and Mizuki entered the classroom and immediately ask for the class to settle down. Upon being ignored Iruka lets his temper go: Be quiet and pay attention now!!!!! Seeing that he now most of the class attention with exception of the three at the very back of the class he had yet to notice due to the fact that Kai normally always make them late saying that they are never late, they simply get there when they mean to, he started his speech. Ok class today we're going to be practicing taijutus and weapons taijutus first half of the day and the second half we're going to be practicing ninjutus, genjutus and target accuracy. Is that clear? Iruka yells. At this point Itachi begins to wake up and the class minus three answers yes Iruka sensei. Good says Iruka. Kai now picks his head up just enough so he can see the two teachers in front of the class and still read his book, you say something Iruka? Iruka Screaming pay attention you three, hey what did I tell you about reading that smut but is interrupted by Kai suddenly disappearing and reappearing in the air by Iruka's head delivering a powerful roundhouse kick to the Chunnin teachers head blasting him head first through the door to the training field all the while disappearing and reappearing back in his seat and continuing reading his book as if nothing ever happened.

30 minutes later training ground 17

We now find the academy students and their teachers at a forest clearing surrounded on all sides by tall Sakura trees all thanks to Kai, Hana and Itachi who decided to share their private training ground with their classmates and teachers but not before blindfolding them (Itachi and Hana) and then teleporting them (Kai) their so they wouldn't know how to get their. Here a very angry Iruka staring down Kai hate filled eyes as he loudly announced Kai you will be facing Itachi, Hana, Kabuto and Mizuki in spar all at the same time until the sun goes down. Whatever bitch and just add the rest of the class to it as well so I can get a better warm up before I begin my real training. Sorry but me and my baby have our own training to do and don't have time to be caught up in your little vendetta against Kai Iruka, isn't that right Itachi? Damn right Hana. Kai: Yea yeah enough talk I'm in dire need of a warm up here. With that said the group trained for the rest of the day. By sun down everyone split up going home except for Itachi and Hana who went to the movies together and Kai who went straight to a casino.


	2. Training

Next Day Hatake Clan District

Here within the Hatake Clan Training grounds we see Kai currently sitting crossed leg in meditation trying to summon his human chakra (blue chakra), he already could summon his semi demonic chakra (white chakra Hatake clan's bloodline) with out conscious thought but has yet to awaken the blue chakra which all humans posses whether can wield it or not. (In case you wondering the Hatake Clan is a clan of half demons descendents of gods never having a full demon nor human in their family line and the sole possessors of white chakra, chakra both demonic and human in nature making it the most potent chakra in existence, this the once great now deceased clan Kakashi is from. The Hatake Clan is also known as the Clan of Duel Chakra.) Kai finally gets fed up with trying to summon this chakra after 9 hrs of trying without out success and decides to lay back in the noon sun for awhile before restarting his training.

Uchiha Clan District

Here we find Itachi training with his best friend Shisui while his father watched over their sparring and gave advice here and there or scolded at them when they messed up in any area he felt they should be than Kaikashi at, specifically kenjutus. Itachi you horizontal slashes need to be done with more grace as well with more force same goes for your vertical slashes Shisui yelled Itachi's father. If that damn Hatake can do it flawlessly you to should be able to it a million times better. You're both an Uchiha and we are the best this village has to offer and as so we must be the best at everything got. Yes sir they both said before mumbling incoherently under their breath. After a 15 minute break the two were back at again. As the spar was heating both competitors decided silently to go all out to see which of the two was the better fighter. Itachi charged full speed at Shisui jumping coming down in a downward slash with his wooden sword but ended up missing due to Shisui quickly rolling out the way. Not wasting anytime on getting back up or giving Itachi anytime to recover Shisui sprang forward flipping on the ground sliding into a baseball slide sweeping Itachi's feet from underneath him and flipping in midair bring down his wooden sword in the same downward slash Itachi tried to nail him as Itachi was still falling so he'd be wide open for attack. Itachi upon seeing he couldn't dodge or attack used his sword to block Shisui downward slash but because of his lack of strength to toss Shisui aside as he blocked Shisui ended up pinning him down and winning the sparring session.

Back at the Hatake Clan District

Here we find Kai training in a sea of astral projections (something he came with since to much and to potent of chakra to do clone jutus as well as to little control to do them (Think Prue from Charmed to picture what it looks like). Also this requires no chakra at all to produce only force will.) Kai stood there in the middle of all the astral projections that were to be his opponents in a meditative stance that looked to be a loose fighting stance. At first everything was calm and serene as if time itself was trying to capture this moment to those on looking this training session (Kakashi and Anko) not knowing it was just the calm before the storm. As soon as the wind began to pick up everything was thrown into action as ten of the two hundred astral projections lounged for Kai who still had his eyes closed and still in his meditative stance. As the one of the astral projections neared Kai and went for a spinning back kick Kai who had decided to train with his eyes closed immediately countered with leg sweep and with that immediately started trading blows with all ten projections as the rest slowly started to join in as the sparing began to pick up speed. An hour and a half later found Kai hard pressed to attack against all two hundred and forced defend as best as he could as he twisted and turned and weaved and bobbed in and out of attack range of the astral projections as far as taijutus was concerned in what looked to be an awe inspiring hypnotic dance of some sorts to on lookers Kaikashi and Anko as well as new comers Shisui, Itachi, his dad, Hana and her mom who came so they could hang with Kai as the adults talked. _How the hell are we suppose to keep up with that, _thought both Itachi and Shisui. _Wow to think a four year to be capable of this or is this just the power of the Hatake clan,_ thought Hana's mom as Hana didn't know what to think and Itachi's dad was just shocked into stilled silence at the revelation of true power of the Hatake Clan. As Kai dodged punches and kicks getting hit by few and forcing himself to recover quickly as to dodge again another flurry of attacks he realized to gain an edge he would have to create some space between himself and the astral projections. With this Kai pumps very little chakra to his feet and launches himself in the air. Big mistake Itachi's dad calls out as Kai was ascending far the into the air think he would be most open to attacks once he hit midair. Sure enough the minute Kai reached midair he immediately pulled out one of his twin katanas as felt twenty astral projections jump to intercept him as he began his descent ten had katanas drawn already. As it look Kai was susceptible to attacks he began a dance in midair dodge a flurry of punches, kicks, and sword slashes as fazed in and out of existence slicing cleaning through all twenty causing them to slowly fade back into him magnifying his fatigue and injury by twenty while increasing his speed, strength and willpower by twenty. Before his feet could even touch the floor Kai immediately dashed forward and started creating a new dance that look looked purely insane that he would later call the dance of insanity as he swiftly and insanely cut down the other one hundred and eighty astral projections gaining their experiences as well as a high endurance before passing out where he stood.

Two Hours Later

Two hours later Kai awakens to find him self lying on a futon in the middle of one of his living room (which I won't go onto details about as yet)as he struggled to rise to into a sitting position he noticed Hana, Itachi and Shisui sitting around him with worried looks on their faces. Kai stop struggling to get up your body is still to sore from your training let it rest please said Hana. Fine but at least help me sit I need a drink and was at this precise moment Anko had walked back into the living room with black walls with dancing white flames and crackling electric blue lightning painted on them. The room itself was big and in the center of the room was the black leather love seat Hana sat in the flaming white leather couch Itachi was seated in and the electric blue sofa Shisui was seated in with the with flaming white futon that Kai was currently sitting on covered with electric blue and black sheets with two stands next to it one on each side, along the back wall was a stage on were all of Kai's guitars, two drums, two key boards and three microphones and above the stage were stage lights went around the whole room. Along one of the side walls was a big screen flat screen TV on the right side of it was a sword shrine and on the left side was a sake shrine, and along the opposite wall was an Icha Icha shrine and a dango shrine. And lastly along the front wall was a mini recording studio and a ways from was the sliding doors that Anko came in from that gave way to a hallway with doors on both sides that led to the other living room. Here I brought you guys some snacks Anko says as she walks in with a tray of snacks on it for them. As she puts the snacks on the stand she notices that Kai had woken up, oh you're up, wow, we weren't expecting you to awaken for awhile she to Kai as he nods before stating he needs to get back to training. Hell no you're not going back out there to train your needs to rest so let preached Hana who was being backed by Itachi and Shisui only to reward with a dark semi demonic laugh from Kai. Once Kai had finally finished laughing he turned to them with a serious gaze, thanks for the concern guys but the last thing I need right now is rest. And with that he went racing back to the training grounds to get in some more training.

Hatake Training Grounds

Ok time to work on my ninjutus Kai told himself aloud, but first let me try to summon human chakra again. With his mind set he began to walk of to another part of the training grounds filled with training dummies and hidden traps not really noticing that everyone else was following him and heard what he said about summoning human chakra, leaving the non residents of the Hatake estates lost for what that was suppose to mean. The group continued to follow Kai until he stopped in the center of the training ground where he then signaled for the training simulation to begin while channeling his chakra and just as the training dummies dived upon him a barrier formed around him before exploding into blue and white chakra destroying all the training dummies before condensing into solely blue chakra just as three new figures arrived on scene. These three figure are …


	3. Clash of rivivals: Chidori vs Rasengan

The group continued to follow Kai until he stopped in the center of the training ground where he then signaled for the training simulation to begin while channeling his chakra and just as the training dummies dived upon him a barrier formed around him before exploding into blue and white chakra destroying all the training dummies before condensing into solely blue chakra just as three new figures arrived on scene. These three figures are …

As the three figures arrived all heads but one turned to see who it was to see the Yellow Flash Minato Namikaze, his wife Kushina Uzumaki and their son Kyoshi Namikaze. If Itachi, his dad, Shisui, Hana, and her mom were shocked by the display of chakra (which they were) they were shocked further to see the recently made fourth Hokage, his wife and kid at the Hatake training ground to Kakashi, and Anko who went over to greet them and Kai who was busy examining his new chakra and the destruction he just caused this was a normal occurrence either they went to the Namikaze estates our they came to the Hatake estates. Once Itachi's father Fugaku and Hana's mother Tsume had finally regained their composure they to went to greet the new arrivals while the kids turned their attention back to Kai wanting to know how he possessed two different chakras and which one was stronger as they already knew that unlike every one else who's chakra was blue his had always been white for some reason. Of the three Hana was the first to speak. So Kai what did you mean by try to summon human chakra asked Hana. Yeah, shouted Shisui who voiced both his and Itachi's agreement. Kai losing focus on his chakra turned to them letting his chakra fade as he began to answer their question. It simple the white chakra I been using all the time you've seen me using chakra is part of the Hatake Bloodline it's demonic and human in nature and stronger than blue chakra I was using as it's only human in nature and far less potent. So what you're saying is that blue chakra belongs humans and that's why everyone has it replied Shisui. Yes, basically that the jest of it Kai answered back. So than all half demons must posses that white chakra that only you and Kakashi seem to have, Hana questioned. No just those of the Hatake Clan, was Kai's response. So on the chakra scale which chakra is the most potent, asked Itachi. The most potent chakra is my clans white chakra and it also the rarest especially now that there is only two of us left. After ours is the black chakra of death gods, the golden chakra of normal gods and the fourth Hokage, and the seven colored chakra which is just as rare as my clans white chakra and less explosive and volatile. After that is that of the tailed demons in order of the strongest to weakest and demons followed by the summon animals and lastly humans, explained Kai. Unknown to the four the other six people there had been listening to their conversation and had questions of their own. So if you and Kakashi are half demons because semi demonic chakra right, than how is you both can use human chakra mush less both the most potent and least chakra, questioned Tsume. Simple the Hatake Bloodline isn't just white chakra we also have many different doujutus bloodline limits that haven't been seen since the begin of the clan as those after began to fear their power and because of it was never able to awaken them some even being unable to summon our white chakra, but besides all that our bloodline really allows our body to handle more than one chakra, was Kai's reply. And besides that to answer you question in more simple answer is that half demons have three forms, half demon, full demon, and human, although I don't we have a full demon form cause until like most half demons we don't have any full demon nor human lineage in our blood as we are clan descendent of the gods themselves, and half demon and human forms they're one in the same. Well if that's all I would like to get back to training but I'll need a sparring partner this time around if any one doesn't mind Kai said as he once again walked to the center of the training field. Sure besides we never was able to determine the better out of the two as every time we spared it always ended in a draw, and besides I got a new jutus I want try out said a three year old boy wearing black jeans with black ninja boots on his feet, a dark blue short sleeved t-shirt and white closed vest with the red Uzumaki spiral on the back over it open just enough to show part of the blue t-shirt, his hands were wrapped in black bandages like Kai's and he had a katana strapped to his back . Covering his face was a white face mask much like Kai's black one, and his blonde randomly streaked black fell loosely around his head. This three year old was Kyoshi (Kyo for short) Namikaze. That's good to hear for I to have a new jutus I would like to try out Kyo, stated Kai. Once Kyo had made to center and was facing Kai Minato gave the signal to begin and had to very quickly hop out the way as the two made a mad dash at each other before Kyo dropped low into a sweep trying to knock Kai's feet from under him. Kai already seeing the sweep coming made to flip over it but knew Kyo was expecting it and would follow up most likely with a round house kick so he change positions in mid flip coming down with an axe kick forcing Kyo to fall back to avoid being hit. Upon landing the missed kick Kai immediately fell into his taijutus stance wait idle by for Kyo to recover from his hasty dodge and do the same. Mean while Kyo was recovering from his dodge he began flashing through hand signs. Ending with the ox as he was getting back up he jump back ten meters from Kai seeing this Kai grabbed the hilt of one of his swords sliding back ten meters himself prepared to attempt to defend whatever jutus Kyo was about to unleash.

Scene change Hokage tower Mean while on the other side of Konoha in the Hokage tower Asuma and Kurenai were in the Hokage's office checking in with their friends Kakashi and Anko were in the village on a mission. So dad they on a mission or not, asked Asuma to the previous Hokage. They are in the village and I was actually going over to see them before you guys came looking for them, but we got to be quick, Gai has been looking for Kakashi and I told he was on a mission since Kakashi is trying to avoid him at the moment. So what are we waiting for lets go stated Kurenai. However what they didn't know was Gai was listening in on their conversation and was now ahead of them on his way to the Hatake clan district.

Scene change Academy Hey Mizuki notice how much more productive the class is today with Kai, Itachi and Hana not here? Yeah Iruka, but don't you think it strange that Shisui is not here either and the kid never misses a day of class. Now that you mention it I do stated Iruka. Mean while the two teachers were in private discussion at the front of the class the students had been made to read up on the history of the village and the bloodlines that belonged to it when of the students a girl with shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes raised her hand having a question on her mind. What's on your mind Mya


End file.
